A night off
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: Tonks has a night off. While she's figuring out what to do, she gets a message from a rather handsome werewolf by the name of Lupin. One-shot. RLNT.


Tonks stretched with catlike grace, her finger tips reaching towards the ceiling. This was her first free night since she couldn't remember when. With being an Auror, and helping the Order she didn't get a lot of free time these days. Her thoughts travelled to a certain handsome werewolf, and she collapsed onto the couch behind her with a small smile on her face. She had kissed him last week, she didn't remember planning it – it just kind of happened _and_ he didn't push her away. Actually, if anything he pulled her _closer_. Her smile widened. She couldn't believe that he liked _her_, he really did! She brushed her fringe from her face, and leaned her head against the back of the couch closing her eyes and remembering their rather passionate kiss. But something distracted her, she felt a presence and she jumped to her feet. A wolf patronus stood patiently to the side of the couch, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Come to Grimmauld place if you can. I'll have a hot chocolate ready for you._

Her heart fluttered rapidly in her chest. This was Remus' patronus! The wolf walked away and right through her front door, and she stared after it trying to collect her thoughts. He wanted to see her? Was he going to talk to her about the kiss? They hadn't really had time to discuss it. She pulled out her wand and sent a message back telling him she would be there soon. She made a quick dash to her bedroom to check her reflection in her full length mirror. She looked okay; her hair was pink but longer than usual and held in a pony tail. She had on a purple shirt under her black robes. She had on her doc's with rainbow knee high socks, not that anyone would notice as her boots came just about to her knees anyway. She took a deep breath, and apparated outside Grimmauld Place.

..

"Wotcher Remus," she said as she entered the kitchen. He had his back to her at the table reading the Daily Prophet. The room smelled of chocolate, a scent that always made her think of him, and a steaming mug sat in front of him, and one across the table for her.

"Hello Tonks," he closed the paper. His voice was neutral, and she somehow felt a little disappointed, not that she really knew what she expected. She made her way carefully around the table, she'd made it this far without tripping or knocking anything over so she wanted to keep it up. "How are you?" He asked, smiling kindly at her as she sat down. She shrugged.

"Alright, didn't know what to do with my night off, so I'm glad you asked me over." She bit her lip nervously. She really found it hard to read his expression sometimes! She picked up the mug and took a sip, accidentally spilling a little down her chin and onto her robes. She rolled her eyes and wiped her chin with the sleeve of her robes. "_Idiot,"_ she muttered to herself. He was smiling again, this time in a way that told her he was trying not to laugh.

"I thought, maybe we should discuss what... uh... happened the other night. Sirius is sleeping off a rather large amount of Fire Whisky so I don't expect him to wake anytime soon." He looked at her earnestly, and butterflies danced in her tummy.

"You mean, when I kissed you?" She gave him a coy smile, lowering her lashes.

"Yes," he sounded a little uncomfortable, and she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Had she been wrong? Had she somehow _imagined_ him kissing her back? She saw his eyes drop to her mouth, and his pupils dilate a little.

"Did you not like it?" She asked. He let out a short bark of laughter, and rubbed his hand down his tired face.

"_Far_ from it Nymphadora," She frowned.

"Tonks,"

"Sorry, Tonks then,"

"Well?" She asked expectantly.

"I'm just not sure what it meant," he said slowly.

"It means I fancy you, and to be honest I think you fancy me back." She told him, raising an eyebrow. Wasn't it _obvious_? He didn't answer straight away; he took a sip of hot chocolate.

"I... don't want to rush into things." He said uncertainly. "I do like you Tonks..." His sad eyes met hers.

"We don't have to get married," She chuckled. "How about we leave it, and see where things go?" He looked relieved.

"Of course, yes." He looked at her over the mug he was holding, and smiled again. She could never get tired of his smile. "What made you kiss me, anyway?" His lips quirked into a smirk.

"I don't know," she said playfully. "Probably 'cause I was stuck with a ruggedly handsome man by the name of Remus Lupin for hours on end." She told him, thinking of the assignment they had been given. He blinked rapidly as if confused, and she rolled her eyes and bit her lip. "What?"

"I just didn't think _you_ would find me handsome." He tilted his head to the side adorably, and she nearly leapt across the table at him. "You are beautiful, and you could have any guy you wanted." He suddenly looked worried, and she yearned to remove the worry lines from his forehead. She clumsily made her way around the table and settled herself on the seat next to him. She took his hand in hers, and she saw his eyes fall to their entwined hands and stay there.

"You need to think more highly of yourself Remus," she squeezed his hand gently. "I think plenty of people have fallen for you. Why wouldn't they?" She leaned forward, ducking her head so that he would have to look into her eyes. Their faces were inches apart, and this time it was he who closed the gap, she distantly heard his mug fall and the splash as hot chocolate spilled to the floor. But then everything else faded away, and she realised that Remus Lupin was a _bloody_ good kisser.


End file.
